1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fishing lure, in particular for use in top water fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the name suggests, fishing lures are designed to entice fish. For this purpose, they are generally designed to intrigue the eyes and/or ears of the desired fish. For instance, lures that rotate, swirl, or undulate, in order to attract the attention and interest of a fish, are known in the prior art. Often these lures are visually utilitarian and, although of some effectiveness, lack any additional enticing characteristics.
Of the numerous patents that have issued related to rotating lures, many disclose a spiral configuration. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,528, issued to Robert L. Clewell on Feb. 12, 1929, describes a lure having a spiral body, a head connected to the body by a swivel fitting, and three treble hooks attached to a wire embedded within the body where the wire is exposed and forms loops. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 804,206, issued to George Bruton on Nov. 14, 1905, shows a baitless hook, having a spiral body portion and optional swivel device, which revolves in the water. Other patents that use a spiral or curved body and a swivel device to produce rotation in the water are U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,228, issued to Michael J. Fasano et al. on Nov. 11, 1952; U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,516, issued to Michael W. Race on Jan. 12, 1954; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,145, issued to Alvin K. Momb on Jan. 22, 1957. French Patent No. 612,352, issued to Charles-Auguste-Emile Frote on Jul. 31, 1926, also shows a spiral body.
Appeal to the piscine outlook is also attempted through the use of lures with undulating portions. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,853, issued to William D. Storm et al. on Sep. 14, 1976, discloses a lure with an elongated, flexible, resilient streamer at the end of a rigid body. U.S. Pat. No. D259,504, issued to Paul C. Lott on Jun. 9, 1981, illustrates a serpentine lure with a flexible tail.
Appeals to multiple senses are attempted with some lures. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,497, issued to Kevin W. Pierce on Apr. 25, 1989, discloses a lure that rattles, glows, and dispenses scent. The rattling is accomplished by a plurality of balls within the lure, while the light is generated by a replaceable chemical light tube. Although innovative, this lure does not have any full body rotational capability. Another lure, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,080, issued to Lawrence E. Morrissette on Nov. 22, 1983, also tries a combined appeal. The lure attempts to be visually interesting by rotating and sporting a metal overlay that glints in light.
For aural interest, there are vibrations generated through the rotation of an inner metal part and through the interaction between the metal overlay and the main body. Again, however, the lure does not address the full range of possibilities. For instance, it does not attempt to mimic any real life being that a fish might recognize. Nor is the sound level it generates likely to be very high powered.
Finally, Canadian Patent No. 594,616, issued to Raymond O. Tibbets on Mar. 22, 1960, shows a lure that appeals to ear and eye, primarily with sliding and rotatably mounted beads. This lure does not, however, incorporate tantalizing features such as rotational capability.
The above cited prior art fails to disclose buoyant material for top water fishing, in combination with aspiralled body having an external recess promoting rotation when drawn along the water.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.